Ginny Weasley
by Little Lover's Polite
Summary: All of Ginny's friends and family are trying to say that the right boyfriend for her is Harry and not Draco. But Ginny refuses for that to happen. *~Finally Complete!~*
1. My Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Ginny, Harry, Malfoy or any of the other characters you recognize.  
  
*Ginny Weasley*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi my name is Ginny Weasley. I'm a very charming and an attractive girl. Mostly everyone talks about me except for my brothers, Harry, and Hermione. I'm gonna tell you a story that changed my love life forever.  
  
I was busy doing my homework at the common room when I got a letter. It said something that just read "Love". I bet it's one of those guys or it might have been actually Harry. But everyone knows that Harry doesn't like anyone else but Cho Chang, but I don't believe them. I can probably do something for Harry to probably notice me, but he probably won't even bother looking at me, so maybe I should do it the hot way. By going in the boys' dormitory.  
  
That night when everyone was asleep I quietly went to the boys dormitory. Then I saw Harry lying there so attractive, so cute. Oh he's my man! I went on his bed and woke him up! He got a bit startled and looked at me breathing hard.  
  
"Just calm down Harry it's just 5 minutes." I quietly hugged him and started to kiss him on his lips. I felt him trying to struggle away from me.  
  
It was about 12:00 when I finished. I let go of him, I saw that he was so shocked. He suddenly took deep breath and said, "What did you do that for!"  
  
I quickly kissed him again to change the subject and ran out of the boys' dormitory. I went to sleep happily thinking that I had won Harry over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning I walked over to Harry in the Great Hall. "Good morning Harry." I hugged him quickly so he could reply  
  
"Look Ginny." said Harry.  
  
But I stopped him and said "Your welcome."  
  
"What!!" Harry said in a loud voice "I'm actually not thankful for what you did last night. I think being friends is better."  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't Potter and his girlfriend." said Malfoy.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Why would you want to like Harry? Huh. What about me Ginny. I bet Harry doesn't even like you."  
  
"You know what Malfoy for once you are right." said Harry.  
  
"Com'on Ginny. Even Potter agrees with me."  
  
"But, but, but what about that letter I got while I was in the Common Room. A snowy owl... I think dropped it of with me and it looked like your owl Harry."  
  
"What! It couldn't have been Hedwig. She's of delivering a letter to..."  
  
"To who Potter."  
  
"None of your business." Yelled Ron. "And Ginny what did you do to Harry last night to give him nightmares."  
  
"Uh... Um... I... I got to go to class." I stammered. I grabbed my books and ran out of the Great Hall forgetting about breakfast.  
  
In the background I could hear Ron yell. "But today's Saturday!!! There are no classes today!!" I didn't care I just had to get out of there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There it is the first chapter. Now go review, review, and review.  
  
This chapter was revised by the lovely Moon*Wolf so go R&R her story's too.  
  
BlazerWolf*- she isn't lovely  
  
Moon*Wolf- Hey I'm typing it so I get to put what I want. Hahahahahahaha!!!!! *Moon*Wolf's Muses and BlazerWolf knocks Moon*Wolf out and locks her in the garage*  
  
BlazerWolf*- Now please go review. 


	2. What had happened

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Ginny, and Malfoy or any other characters you recognize.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Harry. Hermione. What's going on here? What nightmares did you even have Harry?" Asked Ron.  
  
" Ok I was just laying there fast asleep while I've been woken up by your sister."  
  
" So go on Potter, let's hear about it." Malfoy said.  
  
" Eventually she said something it will take five minutes. But it wasn't just five minutes. She held me tight and kissed me in a romantical way."  
  
" So Weasley, your sister's probably is a great kisser. She might want to kiss me for a test if she really as good as Potter said." Malfoy sneered.  
  
" Malfoy if you even dare touch a single hair on Ginny you'll regret it!" Ron growled.  
  
" As I was saying, she kissed me until it was twelve. I mean Ron, she's been acting strange around me lately, but she knows that I only like her as a friend."  
  
" Ginny is totally getting it now!" Ron scowled.  
  
" Um. guys it me or did Malfoy just vanished." Hermione said.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
" Ginny. Ginny. Where are you?" Yelled Malfoy.  
  
" Who's there!?!?" I asked.  
  
" Ah ha! I found you!"  
  
" What do you want from me Malfoy?" I asked in a frightful way.  
  
" I heard you're a great kisser." Sneered Malfoy. " What about if you try me on."  
  
" No way!" I yelled.  
  
"Why do girls have to do it the hard way?" Malfoy scowled.  
  
I tried to run but Malfoy grasped my arm and brought me to a desk.  
  
" Let go of me you jerk!" I screamed.  
  
" Care to join in Ginny?" Malfoy asked smoothly.  
  
I felt a romantic kiss and I kissed Malfoy back. Malfoy started kissing my neck and went to kiss my lips. Bang! The door swung open and came in Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They saw that Malfoy was on top of Ginny. I suddenly gasped in horror.  
  
" Ginny!" Ron yelled. "What do you think your doing?"  
  
There was a pause. I finally spoke.  
  
"I was kissing someone and you just interrupted us. You got a problem?" I asked them.  
  
" Well yeah we got a problem!" Scowled Ron. " That's Malfoy you're kissing with!"  
  
" I don't care! At least he likes me!" I said. " Come on Malfoy let's go somewhere else if you don't mind."  
  
" What an idiot!" Hermione said  
  
" Kind of acts like Ron." Harry whispered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Ginny?" said Malfoy.  
  
" Yeah?" I asked.  
  
" Do you like me?" Malfoy asked.  
  
" Not just like you Malfoy. I love you!" I said. " Um. Malfoy do you have feelings for me?"  
  
" Yes I do. I mean.Ginny I. I. love you." Malfoy said.  
  
Then we looked into each other's eyes and kissed.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, I walked with Malfoy to the Great Hall.  
  
" Hold it right there!" Ron yelled.  
  
" Oh Ron, don't even try to stop us." Malfoy scolded.  
  
" You know what Malfoy, you're getting in my nerves!" Ron yelled.  
  
Wham! Ron punched Malfoy in the stomach.  
  
" Malfoy!" I screamed. " Ron how. how could you!" I yelled.  
  
Slap! I slapped Ron across his face.  
  
" Come on Malfoy!" I said. " I think my brother is jealous that I love someone and him being over protective." "Malfoy would you give me the password for your house."  
  
" It's Slytherin heir. Why?" Malfoy asked.  
  
" Nothing. I just wanted to hear it." I said softly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" So they won't let me have Malfoy, well I think I should have him myself alone." I said in my thoughts.  
  
" Slytherin heir!" I yelled at the wall and it opened. Again I went to the boys' dormitory. I saw Malfoy and I woke him up. I cried and hugged him and he hugged me back. I gave him a gentle kiss that he nearly fell off his bed. " Malfoy." I asked. Remember when I first kissed you, I felt a lightning shock in my lips. I mean it felt like you really like me or something." I said.  
  
" Um. Ginny I got to tell you something about the letter you were talking about yesterday. Well I wrote it." Malfoy said in relief.  
  
" You did! Know one ever writes that romantical to me Malfoy." I said. Then we looked to each others eyes and kissed. I pressed my lips against his lips.  
  
" You know what Ginny, I think your acting like a bad girl tonight." Malfoy said desperately.  
  
" Shhh. Just keep moving, you're doing great." I said in a bad girl voice. That night we slept together peacefully and happily. Then Malfoy woke me up so I can get back in my dormitory. " See you in three hours Malfoy." I said.  
  
" Um. Ginny if you don't mind call me Draco." Malfoy said.  
  
" Sure thing Draco." I said smoothly.  
  
Hi it's BlazerWolf I just want to tell you to review if you don't mind. Moon*Wolf helped me again. By the way Moon*Wolf is still in my garage. 


	3. I love you

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
" Where have you been Ginny!" Hermione yelled.  
  
" Who cares where I was Hermione." I yelled. " Why don't you keep your trap shut."  
  
" I probably know where you were I bet. You where in the Slytherin dormitory to see Malfoy." Hermione argued.  
  
" He's name is Draco!" I said.  
  
" Do I care, don't you see, we care about you and who you love!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Slap. " Don't you dare say that my love life is terrible!" I yelled. " I'm out of here."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Ron! Harry! I think Ginny slept with Malfoy." Hermione said.  
  
" How do you know?" Harry asked.  
  
" Simple I went to her dormitory last night and she wasn't there." Hermione explained.  
  
" How could she!" She would never do that. I mean she loves Harry!" Ron said.  
  
" No she doesn't. She loves me and I love her." Malfoy said.  
  
" How dare you slept with Ginny!" Harry yelled.  
  
" I didn't make her!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
" Liar!" Harry yelled.  
  
" Back off Harry!" I said.  
  
" Ginny!" Ron yelled.  
  
" That's right! Draco didn't make me. I slept with him. It was my decision. I made him because I love him." I yelled.  
  
" No you don't. I love Ginny! I love you!" Harry said.  
  
"But I don't love you do I?" I asked. " Answer me Harry! Answer me now! There was silent. So you don't love me. I knew it! You're just saying that so I could love you back and not Draco. Deep in your heart you love Cho! Am I right Harry, huh. Harry slowly nodded. You're a Freud!"  
  
" No I'm not!" Harry yelled.  
  
" Prove it Harry!" I yelled. All of the sudden Harry got frustrated and grabbed me and slammed against the wall. Harry kissed me all over. I was really shocked. I pushed Harry off me and slapped him. " What did you do that for Harry?" I said.  
  
" To show you how I felt when you kissed me." Harry explained.  
  
I was so shocked that I did a disarming spell on him that made Harry slam against the wall. Then I left.  
  
" Harry that was so." Ron said.  
  
" What Ron. That was so crazy." Harry said.  
  
" No Harry. That was incredible, hot, and fuming. I've never seen such love into you Harry." Ron said.  
  
" Ron, give me a break and get yourself a girlfriend." Harry said.  
  
" Shut up Harry." Ron yelled.  
  
" Hey Ron try asking Hermione out." Harry teased.  
  
" No way!" Ron said blushing.  
  
" Yeah right Ron. You would." Harry smirked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Ginny are you ok?" Malfoy asked.  
  
" I'm ok. Just fine." I said.  
  
" Potter really proved it huh, Ginny." Malfoy said.  
  
" Yeah he did and it was...." I paused.  
  
" What?" Malfoy asked.  
  
" Nothing." I said.  
  
We said goodnight to each other and went to our dormitories. ************************  
  
I was thinking what just happened today but it was difficult. I fell asleep in a few minutes and been woken by someone. I tried to scream but the person covered my mouth. I couldn't see who it was because it was pitch black. Then I felt unbuttoning my buttons on my night gown I tried to stop him but he was to strong so I just laid there helplessly. That person kissed. It felt so warm that I felt like joining but I didn't because my heart belongs to Draco. All of the sudden Hermione came in my dormitory with her wand.  
  
" Stupefy!" Hermione yelled pointing it at the person. Hermione went over to that person slowly and yelled " Lumos!" It was Harry. "Ennervate! Harry!" Hermione yelled. "What are you doing here in Ginny's dormitory? I'm so sorry Harry, I thought you were a thief."  
  
" It's ok Hermione." Harry said.  
  
" If it was a thief it would take things not kiss anyone. Well that thief kissed me Hermione." I said in an angry voice. Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
" Sorry. I realized that when I kissed you this afternoon I realized that I love you and not Cho. I have feelings for you Ginny." Harry said slowly.  
  
" You kissed Ginny? But....but...........never mind." Hermione said all confused. " Harry just leave before anyone else sees you in the girls' dormitory." Harry left quickly.  
  
" I think this night was horrible Hermione." I said quietly.  
  
" I hope Harry is ok." Hermione said.  
  
***********************************  
  
Harry barged in the boys' dormitory. Waking up Ron.  
  
" You should've knocked Harry instead of barging in like Professor Snape." Ron said yawning. " Where have you been any way?"  
  
" Girls' dormitory." Harry said laying down.  
  
" Why there, you could've went to our bathroom." Ron said.  
  
" You don't understand. I went to see Ginny." Harry said quietly.  
  
" Why did you go there? Where we snoring to loud or something." Ron snorted.  
  
" No. I went there to kiss her." Harry said.  
  
" You mean you had sex with my sister!" Ron said in a surprised voice. " No I just unbuttoned her nightgown." Harry said.  
  
" Did she wear something under?" Ron asked.  
  
" Ron can we talk tomorrow." Harry said.  
  
" I don't know Harry but I think you need a love doctor." Ron said.  
  
" Ron shut up and go to sleep already." Harry said.  
  
" Take my advice Harry, you need it." Ron said quietly.  
  
***************************************  
  
" Ginny are you ok about what just happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
" I'm ok Hermione. I'm fine." I said.  
  
" Well goodnight Ginny." Hermione said softly.  
  
" Night." I said quietly. 


	4. The Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning, I walked quietly to the entrance of the Slytherin dormitory to wait for Draco. " Hello Ginny." Said Malfoy. " What's wrong?"  
  
" Harry went in my dormitory." I said.  
  
" He did!" Malfoy yelled. " What did he do Ginny?"  
  
" He?..he??he?..kissed me." I said holding back a tear.  
  
" He did what!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
" He kissed me." I said again.  
  
" Damn he! I'll show him a lesson by dueling him." Malfoy said grabbing his wand out. " Potter! Potter! Come show your self you coward!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
" Over here Malfoy!" Harry said.  
  
" Get ready to duel Potter!" Malfoy yelled. Harry got his wand out.  
  
" You're on Malfoy!" Harry yelled. They began forgetting to bow to each other.  
  
" Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled. Malfoy's wand shot off his hands. Malfoy ran to get his wand.  
  
" Tarantallegra!" Malfoy yelled. Harry started dancing. " I never knew you could dance Potter!" Malfoy snickered.  
  
" Harry I'll help you." Hermione yelled. " Fanite Incantatem!"  
  
" Time to finish you off Potter!" Malfoy yelled. " Rictusempra!" Harry flew across the room weakened by that shot.  
  
" Harry!" Hermione cried.  
  
" Harry are you ok?" Ron asked.  
  
" Yeah I'm all right. That was harder than getting hit by a bludger." Harry said.  
  
" I hope you learned that messing with a Slytherin's girlfriend is tougher than playing a Quidditch." Malfoy warned.  
  
Harry got up. " Malfoy?.ugh?.eat dirt!" yelled Harry. Malfoy turned to Harry and yelled, " Expelliarmus!" There was a big flash red light. All we saw was Harry's wand on the ground and Harry five feet away from his wand."  
  
" I warned you Potter. I should've known you were that stubborn to pay attention to me. Oh Potter, you never change." Malfoy said.  
  
" Oh Harry. You should've listened to Draco." I said softly.  
  
" Why would I listen to him! He's my enemy! And why would I talk to you. I practically did everything to show you that I love you. I even fainted by a spell just so Hermione can protect you." Harry said panting hard. " What about Ron. Your own brother who tried to protect you and you slapped him just because you love Malfoy!"  
  
" I don't care Harry. I hate you! I just hate you! I'm leaving!" I yelled.  
  
" No!" Harry said blocking the way.  
  
" You leave me with no choice!" I yelled. I got out my wand and swished it around. " Imperio!" I controlled Harry to go up the ceiling and threw him off at the other side of us. " Let's go Malfoy!"  
  
" It's for your own good Potter. I think my little Ginny is becoming a Slytherin." Malfoy sneered. When Harry heard the last word he got knocked out.  
  
**************************************  
  
" Harry! Wake up Harry! Come on Hermione help me take Harry to the Hospital Wing." Ron said nervously.  
  
" Madam Promfrey, will Harry be alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
" He'll be alright Hermione, he just got bruises and he got knocked out." Madam Promfey said. An hour later Harry woke up.  
  
" Huh! Where am I? Ginny! Where is she?" Harry yelled.  
  
" She's.... Um.... with Malfoy!" Ron stammered.  
  
" I got to go get her back! I....love her! So I need her back!" Harry yelled.  
  
" When you're all fixed up Harry, then you could get her back!" Hermione yelled.  
  
" I'm already fixed up now, just live alone. I can make my own decision." Harry yelled. Getting out his bed. Harry took out his wand and he yelled, " Accio Firebolt!"  
  
" Harry what are you doing!?!?" Hermione asked.  
  
" It'll be easier to find them by flying than walking."  
  
" Well bring the Marauders' Map so that you won't run into anyone." Hermione suggested. Hermione took out her wand and waved it around. " Accio Marauders' Map! Here Harry, and good luck!"  
  
" Thanks Hermione." Harry said as he zooms out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
" Why does Ginny get all the boys' attention. Why can't I ever get all girls' attention? I have good looks right Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
" Well if you want all the girls' attention you better wipe off that dirt on your face." Hermione said smiling.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
" So I bet you still like Potter right?" Malfoy asked.  
  
" No I don't! I don't like him Draco, I love you." I said.  
  
" I know you do but.." Ginny cut Malfoy off.  
  
" Don't say a thing about Harry. You know I love you compared to him." I said.  
  
" I know that but.." Malfoy said.  
  
" I thought you trust me Draco. Just trust me. I don't want to hear Harry's name again." I yelled.  
  
" Ok Ginny. I guess. If you don't want to hear Potter's name than I won't mention it again." Malfoy said smoothly.  
  
***************************************  
  
I found them! Harry said to himself. But they're at the Slytherins' dormitory. How the hell am I going to get there? Unless I use my dad's invisibility cloak. Harry you're a genius! "Accio Invisibility Cloak!" Ok now I just have to follow a Slytherin. Oh, Look what we have here. The two dopey Slytherins that actually is friends with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Uh...oh yeah...Pureblood." Goyle said stupidly. Suddenly the wall opened up.  
  
" Ginny. I'll get you for myself." Harry said softly.  
  
***************************  
  
Ok. Do u love it. Not much, uh right. Well I'll try to update soon. Please Review. Um.oh yeah. I would like to say that Moon*Wolf, helped me with my errors And other stuff. 


	5. Turning Bad!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry walked slowly behind Goyle. Then there was a big statue of a snake that opened it's mouth so that Goyle could go in. It led to Slytherin's common room.  
  
" Goyle! Where have you been?" Malfoy asked.  
  
" At the Great Hall." Goyle said.  
  
" Let me guess. You were eating. As usual. Am I right Goyle?" Malfoy asked.  
  
" Er.......yes." Goyle said.  
  
" Where's Crabbe?" Malfoy asked.  
  
" At the hospital wing. Had a stomach ache." Goyle said.  
  
" Um......Goyle would you keep a damn secret." Malfoy said.  
  
" Sure I would. But what is it." Goyle asked.  
  
" I have a visitor. Or I should say a girlfriend I want you to meet." Malfoy said.  
  
" Uhhh.......who is it? Pansy?" Goyle smirked.  
  
" No! Not Parkinson. She's damn ugly. It's um-"  
  
" Me." I said.  
  
" The Weasel?" Goyle said.  
  
" Yes Goyle. I've been keeping her since last week. So give me a favor and keep this a secret." Malfoy said.  
  
" Er....sure Malfoy." Goyle said.  
  
"Off you go then." Malfoy said. " Draco. I think I should go back to Gryffindor's dormitory." I said.  
  
" And what? Get yelled by your brother or even Potter. I'm not going to let them hurt you. I love you Ginny, with all my heart. You know that." Malfoy said softly. There was silence.  
  
" I love you to Draco and I won't leave you." I said. I ran over to Draco and kissed him.  
  
  
  
" Well Ginny. I love you the most." Harry said, glaring at Malfoy and Ginny as they kissed.  
  
" Ginny. I think we have company." Malfoy said glaring at the spot Harry was standing.  
  
" Who might it be Draco? I mean there's no one here but you and me." Ginny said looking confused.  
  
" Well Potter. Come here to watch Ginny and I kissing the whole night?" Malfoy said smoothly.  
  
" Well close Malfoy but no." Harry said taking of his invisibility cloak.  
  
" Harry! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Well Ginny. May I ask why you're here too." Harry said calmly.  
  
" I am here because......I'm suppose to be here!" Ginny stammered.  
  
" That's right Potter. Ginny spoke with Dumbledore. She told him that he doesn't belong in Gryffindor. So Dumbledore let her be sorted again and she became a Slytherin." Malfoy said.  
  
" Touching fairy tale Malfoy. But I believe that Ginny has a date with me tonight." Harry said staring at me.  
  
" No I don't! I have other plans." I said. " Well I can make some room form you Ginny." Harry said.  
  
" Potter. It's best if you go now." Malfoy said.  
  
" No Malfoy! I am not leaving until I get what I want." Harry said walking toward me.  
  
" Stay back Harry." I said backing up.  
  
" To late Ginny honey." Harry said as he hopped on his Firebolt. He zoomed toward me and grabbed my waist.  
  
" Ginny!!!!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
" Draco! Help me." I cried. But it all went so quickly that even Malfoy's Nimbus twothousand and one can't catch up.  
  
" Damn! Potter you're totally dead meat! Now what am I going to do. Wait a second. Potter's admirer. Cho Chang I believe. Even though Harry likes Ginny he still has something with Chang. He wouldn't want anything bad happen to Chang. I think it's time to pay a visit to Ravenclaw's Seeker." Malfoy smirked.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
" Harry where are you taking me?" I cried.  
  
" Anywhere away from Malfoy." Harry said.  
  
" Why are you doing this to me? You love Cho." I said.  
  
" You're wrong. I love you. I'm doing this because I love you." Harry said.  
  
" You have a nerve to say that to me. I mean when. Since when did you start loving me? Since I told you all that bad stuff." I asked.  
  
" No. Since I kissed you. I realized-"  
  
" What Harry? That I'm a good kisser? Is that why you like me?" I asked.  
  
" Ginny if you don't mind, stop asking so many question. It's really getting in my head. I might loose control of the broom." Harry said.  
  
" Fine. Whatever Harry." I said.  
  
" Get ready for landing Ginny." Harry said. Harry zoomed downward toward some kind of small house. " We'll stay here for a while."  
  
" With you? Rather not. I'd rather stay sleep out here than there with you." I said.  
  
" Just come on or I'll use the crucio spell so I could control you toward the house." Harry smirked.  
  
" Er.....on second thought I'll go in by myself." I said.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
" Hey Cho. Are you coming?" A Ravanclaw girl said.  
  
" Go ahead. I'll be there in 5 minutes." Cho said.  
  
" Ok." The Ravenclaw said as she left.  
  
" Well good evening, Cho." Malfoy said.  
  
" What can I do for you Malfoy?" Cho said.  
  
" Nothing. But I think we are going to have a date tonight." Malfoy said.  
  
" Well sorry but I have to go to my dormitory." Cho said as she turned her back ready to leave.  
  
" No one turns their backs on me. Rictusempra!" Malfoy yelled. Cho turned and got knocked out by the hit. " So much for the date. You could of said yes." Malfoy carried Cho to the Quidditch field. " Accio Nimbus!" Malfoy hopped on his broom with Cho sitting unconcious behind him. Malfoy mumbled a spell so he could see the tracks the Harry's broom made. " Ginny. I'll help you. And I know how we can be together with out Potter disturbing us.  
  
****** Hope you like it. Thanx Moon*Wolf 4 everything. ~SlytherinAngelGirl 


	6. Love and Affections

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
Chapter 6  
"You should thank me for saving you from that jerk, Malfoy," Harry said staring at Ginny's chocolate brown eyes.  
"No! I actually hate you for saving me from Draco," I yelled.  
"How come you like that bloody git?" Harry asked.  
"I like him because he's charming and understands how I feel. Not unlike you Harry." I said.  
"He doesn't understand you. He's only using you." Harry explained.  
"But-"  
"Look Ginny. If I were you I would stay away from him. It's best if you listen to me." Harry suggested.  
"It's my choice Harry." I said softly.  
"You have to listen to me!" Harry yelled. He took my arm and gripped it tight.  
"Harry your hurting me!" I whined.  
"Sorry about this Ginny, but it's for your own good. Obliviate!" Harry yelled with his wand pointing at me. It struck me like bolts of lightning. I then woke up in a room. I couldn't remember what happened. The last thing I remember was me at the library researching things. I got off the bed and went downstairs. Then, I saw Harry.  
"Harry?! What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" I asked him.  
"Uh...I saw you faint at the library for some reason. So I quickly picked you up and brought you to my private house that I found while I was riding on my Firebolt." Harry lied.  
"Ohh..Well how long was I here?" I asked.  
"Well you've been here 3 or 4 days already." Harry said.  
"Does Professor Dumbledore know about this?" I asked.  
"Yeah. I told him what happened." Harry said.  
"Sorry." I blushed.  
"Sorry about what Ginny?" Harry looked up all confused.  
"Sorry for asking you all those question." I said softly.  
"It's ok. I really don't mind." Harry said. "Um..Ginny. I've been wanting to say this to you in a long time."  
"What is it Harry?" I asked.  
"Will you any chance...err...want to have lunch or dinner together." Harry asked sincerely.  
"You mean like a real date with you! I'd love to! I've been waiting for this moment!" I screamed.  
"Really!" Harry stammered.  
"Yeah! I admired you since my first year at Hogwarts. Oh Harry this means so much to me." I said. Then I ran over to Harry and hugged him.  
"I know it does." Harry said. Then, Harry kissed me. All of the sudden the door burst open. Well unlikely of course. Someone used the alohamora spell to open it. Then I saw Malfoy.  
"Malfoy what are you doing here?" I asked him.  
"What do you mean Ginny? I came here to rescue you from Potter! He took you away from me." Malfoy explained.  
"What do you mean Harry took me away from you? You practically hate me and my family." I said looking all confused.  
"What did you do to her Potter!?" Malfoy yelled.  
"Harry didn't do anything to me Malfoy! What is going on here? Did I miss something when I was asleep?" I asked.  
"Return her back to normal! Or you don't want your Ravenclaw girlfriend to get hurt." Malfoy taunted.  
"Cho! Don't dare touch a single hair on Cho!" Harry yelled.  
"To late Potter! I can get really bad when it comes between you and my girlfriend." Malfoy said. "Say goodbye to your girlfriend Potter." Malfoy pointed his wand at Cho. I knew what Malfoy was up to. I quickly ran toward Cho when Malfoy said the spell. "Avada Kadevra!" Malfoy then saw me. He ran and pushed me and Cho a side. He got hit by the green light and fell on the ground dead. When I saw the green light my memories came back. I saw Cho beside me still knocked out. I ran over to Malfoy. I cried wanting him to get up.  
"Draco! Draco! Get up! It's my entire fault!" I yelled. The tears in my eyes poured down at Draco. Then, Draco started to move.  
"It wasn't your fault Ginny." Malfoy said softly.  
"But how'd-"  
"Ah. Ms. Weasley. You have unlocked the key to your love to Mr. Malfoy. The spell was blocked by you. So it just injured Mr. Malfoy but not killed him." Dumbledore said.  
"But Professor. You mean I protected Malfoy?" I asked.  
"Yes indeed. You protect him in your heart." Dumbledore said. "I'll go and get Poppy."  
"Draco. I was worried about you. Thanks for saving my life." I said softly.  
"I should be thanking you. I love you so much that I'd risk my life to save yours." Malfoy said.  
"That's really touching Malfoy. It's better if I finish you off now." Harry said.  
"I won't let you do that Harry!" I yelled.  
"I'll get to you as soon as I get rid of that git." Harry said.  
"Not if I can help it!" I dashed toward Harry and grabbed my wand at his pocket. "See if you can stand this Harry! Obliviate! That should teach you not to mess with my memories you old dirt bag!"  
"That will do. But you still need to work on your saying." Malfoy grinned.  
"Oh Draco! You crack me up sometimes. But you mostly act like a sensitive git." I laughed.  
  
"That's what I like about you Ginny Weasley. You're never a quitter but you're definitely a hell of a kisser." Malfoy drawled.  
"Same with you too Draco. Same with you." I repeated.  
* * * *  
  
"I'm finally out of the Hospital Wing! Did you miss me?" Malfoy asked.  
"Yeah." I said.  
"I surely missed you and your kiss." Malfoy said.  
"My lips are tingling Draco." I said.  
"Well let me fix that for you." Malfoy said. Then Draco came toward me and kissed me. It felt like the first romantic kiss that I felt when Draco kissed me.  
"I missed your kiss." I said.  
"I know you would." Malfoy said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I went to the common room and saw Harry.  
"Hey err....Ginny. Look. I may have lost my memories, but I kind of felt I did something really wrong." Harry said.  
"Well you kind of did. But I forgive you. I know you really loved me that much, but my heart belongs to someone else." I said.  
"I loved you?" Harry then blushed.  
"Err..yup." I said.  
"Did I hurt you or something?" Harry said noticing my bruised arm.  
" Yeah. But it's just a bruise. It's not that bad really." I said.  
" Well I'm really sorry. Somehow I wish I knew." Harry said softly.  
" Well ok." I replied.  
" Ginny. Before you go. I picked something up for you at Hogsmeade." Harry said. Then he took out a red velvet case. He opened it up. "Ginny I know that your heart belongs to Malfoy. But take this to at least it will show you that I belong at least somewhere in your heart and I'll always be there for you."  
"Thank you very much Harry." I said.  
  
"Here." Harry said giving it to me.  
"Err..Ginny. Malfoy wants to see you. He's waiting for you in the Great Hall." Lavender said.  
"Ok. Well Harry see you around. Later!" I said excitedly.  
"Uh...yeah. See you." Harry said softly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Draco? Draco?" I said. No one was there at all. "Lavender said that Draco would be here. But where is he?" Then, somebody covered my eyes and then kissed me.  
"Did I scare you?" Malfoy asked.  
"Yeah. But I knew who you were when you kissed me." I said. "Now why did you send me here?"  
"I have something for you." Malfoy said. He then took out a green velvet box with a picture of a snake on the cover.  
"Don't tell me that's expensive." I said.  
"Well what do you think? I wouldn't buy you something that's cheap." Malfoy teased.  
  
"Very funny." I said.  
"Close your eyes and don't open them when I say so." Malfoy said.  
"Ok." I said. Oh great. I wonder what he bought for me. Today must be give an expensive gift to Ginny Weasley day or something. I thought.  
"Ok 1...2...3..! You can open them now." Malfoy said. I saw a beautiful emerald ring right in front of me. "Will you marry me Ginny Weasley?"  
"I..I..I..will. I will marry you Draco Malfoy!" I said.  
"Did you hear that! Say it loud and clear Ginny!" Malfoy yelled attracting Hufflepuff students, Slytherin students, some Gryffindor students, and Ravenclaw students.  
"I WILL MARRY YOU, DRACO! I SURE WILL!" I said. "And I love you." I added. Malfoy ran toward me and raised me high up in the air. He then kissed me. All the students cheered out loud. This was the best year at Hogwarts for me. I will always remember this touching, loving, and caring day in my life.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~ SlytherinAngelGirl  
  
~*Author's Note*~  
Love my story? That was the ending for my Ginny Weasley story! At last! This chapter took me about a week to think up. So sorry that it took me that long. If you want any suggestions for me, like have a continues story please email me. My email address is DarkSkatergirl23@aol.com. I would like to say thank you for all you people who reviewed my story. You people made my dayz. I would like to thank my cousin too for correcting and editing some of my chapters. Thank you so much Moon*Wolf. And by the way. All of you story is awful Moon*Wolf, my dearest cousin. Except your Harry Potter ones.  
  
Luv you alls!  
  
~SlytherinAngelGirl 


End file.
